


Cooling Off

by OneDaySoon



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDaySoon/pseuds/OneDaySoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So... this is my first fic, non-beta'd. Just a small bit off fluff between Spencer and Aaron <3<br/>Please give constructive criticism! (Or let me know if it is not too awful!) I don't know much about formatting so apologies...<br/>Anyway, here it is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooling Off

“Hey Aaron!” Spencer’s head stuck around the edge of Aaron’s door, his hair falling madly around his face.

Aaron looked up as the rest of Spencer’s body came into view, from the sweater vest with the thread pulling under one armpit, to the corduroy trousers falling just too short of his mismatched socks.

He loved him. This wild mess of a man, completely loved him.

And right now, he could barely stand to look at him.

He realised he’d zoned out when the room fell quiet.

“Sorry, what? What was that?” he shuffled some papers around his desk, trying to look busy.

“I said Gideon asked if I wanted to play a game of chess before his flight leaves in the morning” realising something was wrong, Spencer stepped forward.

“That’s alright isn’t it? I mean I can tell him no if you like?”

“I’m not your keeper Reid” Aaron snapped, turning around and rifling through a filing cabinet “I’ve got work to do here anyway”

“O-okay then”Spencer stammered, “maybe I’ll see you later then”

Hearing the quiver in Spencer’s voice Aaron turned back round to apologise “Spence I-”

But Spencer had already left.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pacing up and down his sitting room Aaron berated himself again for snapping at Spencer. Where had that got him? Moping by himself past midnight in a pitch-black house, that’s where, he thought darkly.

Eventually he slumped down in a chair. Closing his eyes for a minute or so wouldn’t hurt would it?

He’d only been asleep ten minutes when the key scraping into the lock notified him that Spencer was home. Stretching out in the chair he smiled, thinking of dragging Spencer upstairs to bed and then-

“What were you playing at earlier?” Spencer’s angry voice broke into his thoughts, dragging him back to the present.

“I-er, what do you mean?” Aaron answered awkwardly.

“I mean snapping at me earlier!” Spencer kicked the door shut and then dumped his bag in the hall before heading into the kitchen.

“Sorry, work I guess” Aaron mumbled in the doorway as Spencer got some water.

“Liar” Spencer span round eyes blazing. “You made me feel awful, and, and unwanted”. 

Spencer’s voice hitched and Hodge stepped forward but was held back by an angry glare.

“No. Stay there until you tell me what was wrong.”

Aaron pressed his hand to his eyes.

“It was nothing, I just-, it was nothing. Just me being stupid”

“Tell me”

“It was Gideon!” Aaron sighed, ashamed but relieved to get it off his chest.

Spencer frowned, opened his mouth to speak.

“I saw how you looked at him!” Aaron cut in, staring at the ceiling to avoid Spencer’s gaze.

“He left you, never said goodbye, and yet – yet when he comes back I feel, I feel like…”

“Like what?”

“Like I’m surplus” Aaron admitted, “like you still love him”.

The room stilled and Aaron finally tore his eyes from the ceiling to look at Spencer, who looked – contemplative.

The silence dragged until Aaron could bear it no longer “What? What are you thinking? Am I right? Please don’t let me be right, I-“

Spencer cut through the babble, “I’m thinking how can someone so smart be such an idiot.”

“Er, what?”

“Of course I love Gideon” Aaron froze, “as a father you moron”, Aaron’s shoulders relaxed and he started to smile.

He crossed the room in seconds bringing Spencer into his arms.

Spencer squeaked as he was crushed to Aaron’s chest.

“I’m sorry” Aaron whispered in his ear.

“Well you should be” Spencer grumbled “you were a jerk”.

Aaron just squeezed him harder.

“Though it was nice that you were jealous” Aaron huffed in his ear. Curious, Spencer thought, that an action by his ear could have further reaching consequences, further down. He  
shifted, determining that it wasn’t his own trousers that were suddenly a bit tighter.

“And you are right” he continued, tracing patterns on Aaron’s back with his fingers, “Gideon does have nice little ass”.

Aaron positively growled then, and yep, Spencer noted with interest, that had also travelled straight to his crotch.

Aaron pulled his head back, his body still tantalising, achingly close. “That’s not funny”.

There was a hint of danger in Aaron’s eyes, but that could be dissipated with… yep, there it was - just. the right. pressure.

“Spencer”, Aaron growled again, his body quivering as Spencer slid one hand down his front. His hand skirting the waistband before sliding down further, through the coarse hair, to grip –

Spencer moved back to lean on the counter, drinking his water.

“Spence? What, um, what are you doing?” 

“That’s what you get when you snap at me” he smirked, "now you can feel edgy and irritated". Staring back at him, clothes mussed and eyes wide, Aaron shifted foot to foot.

“Spence” the rumble in his voice was deeper now, and Spencer regretted his decision to tease Aaron, as if he wasn’t going to let Aaron have any, then he wasn’t going to get any himself. 

And yet, a plan started to form in the back of his mind…

“Spencer. Don’t make me beg.” 

Aaron gasped as Spencer’s hands continued, making small circles on the front of his trousers.

He stepped back again, "now that _is_ all you’re getting for tonight" Spencer grinned, picking up his drink and heading out of the kitchen.

Or he tried to. 

A very irked, very – Spencer swallowed – _hard_ Aaron stood blocking his way.

“Spencer”

“Aaron”

“Spence I-“

Aaron was cut off as the glass of water was thrown over him, Spencer grinned, _plan activated in three, two, one -_

“Wha-what, what was _that_?

“I thought you needed cooling off” Spencer replied innocently.

“Put the glass down”

Spencer did, licking the moisture off his fingertips.

“Right, that’s it” Aaron flung Spencer over his shoulder and headed up the stairs.

“Aaron, what are you doing?”

“I'm apologising, I’m going to make you forget your own name”

“I have an eidetic memory, I highly doubt that that would be poss-“

Aaron threw him on the bed and shut his mouth with a kiss.

 

Spencer loved it when a plan came together.

And sometimes, just sometimes, he didn’t mind being proved wrong.


End file.
